Holiday Series
by OnceUponAWritersMind
Summary: A series about Ron and Hermione on major Holidays. Please read and Review. I USED TO BE KascityLU!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I had a great idea. It's Ron and Hermione holiday stories! Different chapters on different holidays contemplating Ron and Hermione! Here it goes.

It was New Year's Eve. Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley were… They didn't quite know. Ron had kissed her on the cheek. Twice. Ron, Hermione and Harry were in their 7th year. Ginny was in her 6th. They were the only people left at Hogwarts on this holiday. Harry and Ginny were off snogging in a corner (much to Ron's dismay). So it was Ron and Hermione in the common room. Hermione was curled up by the fire reading of course. And Ron was writing letters to his family and admiring Hermione from afar. _Her hair looks great tonight. She looks bloody perfect. _He returned to writing his letters.

_Ron looks very handsome tonight. _Hermione thought _No! Hermione he's your best friend. But he has a great body. And he's so brave. _She went back to reading her book. She got sick of her book so she put a bookmark in it and walked over to Ron.

"Hi Ron. What are you doing?"

"Oh I'm just writing letters to family." _A letter that's what I'll do. I'll tell Hermione I love her in a letter. I'm brilliant!!! _ He turned his attention back to Hermione. "If you don't mind, Hermione, I think I'll be going up to my room now." He said standing up and gathering his things.

"Alright, Ron, goodnight." Hermione said heading back to her book.

"G'night." he said, and ran up to his room. He sat on his bed, pulled out a blank piece of parchment, and scribbled on it:

_Dear Hermione,_

_I know we've had our differences. And you usually think I'm an insufferable prat, but I just wanted you to know that I think that you need to look deeper into me. I may not be famous like Viktor, or handsome like Cormac. But I do have my qualities; like I can play quidditch, I am a great chess player, and…umm…OK I may not have the best qualities. But you need to know I care about you. A lot. And I wouldn't be able to live if something happened to you. You need to know that the only reason I fight with you is to hide my feelings, that's not working according to Harry. He says you and I look like and old married couple. I need you to know that…well…I…umm…I love you Hermione. Not like a sister. Not like a friend. I really, _really _love you. I reckon I have since our 2__nd__ year when you were petrified. I hope you love me back. But you probably don't since I'm nothing but Ron Weasley._

_Love always,_

_Ron _

He took Pig out of his cage and told him, "Pig, fly around the castle, once, and then take this to Hermione. Got it? Good." He attached the letter to pig's foot and let him out the window.

_**Twenty Minutes Later**_

"RONALD OPEN THIS DOOR THIS INSTANT!!!" It was Hermione. _Well it was bound to happen sometime._ He thought. He went to the door and let Hermione in.

"Ron, why did you tell me this in a letter? Girls want to hear that the boy they love loves them back in person. And you have many great qualities you're handsome, funny, sweet, nice, smart. You mean the world to me Ron."

"Listen Hermione I'm sorry for springing it on you I hope we can still be…wait did you say you loved me?" his eyes lit up as he finally took in Hermione's words.

"Yes, Ron, I did. I love you too, Ron."

"Oh thank God. I didn't think you would and if I told you I would have mess it all up. Our friendship I mean."

"Well I didn't help much. Always rowing with you, and trying not to show my feelings. And I always wanted you to say you loved me first." Hermione was talking so fast, Ron could barely understand her. "But you never did so I thought that you didn't love me. But you do. And I'm so very happy right now you wouldn't even know. And I mean I agree, I thought if I told you I fancied you, you would—" She was cut off by Ron's lips on hers. In what seemed like hours they finally broke apart. And he rested his forehead on hers

"I love you, 'Mione."

"I love you too, Ron"

"Took you long enough!" The new couple turned to see Harry and Ginny standing in the doorway.


	2. AN::

A/N: Hey I won't be updating in a while since I have to go to Idaho to visit family and I have a big Soccer Tournament in California so I'll be gone for about 5 weeks. Yes I know It's very long but I'll try to use a computer and update. Sine I just got a new laptop and it has internet on it I will probably update within the 5 weeks. Oh snabber doodles! Maybe it will be for a tid-bit longer than 5 weeks since I have to go to my brother T.J.'s wedding. UGHH he's getting married to this freak named Elise. She's just like Fleur but worse she calls my brother 'Timmy-Poo' It's horrid! And whenever he says something she doesn't like he **HAS TO **say sorry with a shopping spree! I don't think I'll ever get over the sight of her **KISSING** my brother's **BEST FRIEND** on 7/16/07!!


End file.
